It is known to employ Touch-Tone-telephone-transmitted signals in communication systems for the deaf (e.g. the patent to Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,599, Mar. 15, 1977). But most known systems are complicated and expensive to make and maintain. It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a very simple, inexpensive, yet highly effective Touch-Tone-telephone-coupled communication device for deaf persons.